


The Right Thing To Do

by reigncalbrina



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Romance, calbrina, caliban and sabrina, caliban x sabrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigncalbrina/pseuds/reigncalbrina
Summary: Sabrina Morningstar frees Caliban because of her loneliness. An act of impulse or an act of destiny?
Relationships: Caliban (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Sabrina Spellman
Kudos: 18





	The Right Thing To Do

It has been 4 years since Sabrina was crowned Queen of Hell. It has been a blast for her, for power was something she would never want before, but she was a different person since then.

“My Queen, the souls which have no hope for redemption has been put in their rightful place.” Asmodius proudly said. The demon has always been loyal to Sabrina since she was crowned.

“Thank you, Asmodius. You may be dismissed.” She said sternly. She fidgeted on her lavish throne, shaking her head. She couldn’t keep her focus. She rubbed her temples lightly, not wanting to entertain the thought in her head any further. Caliban. Oh how she hated the thought of him. She remembered his betrayals, which she didn’t see coming.

Caliban was trapped in stone. It’s not like he’s dead. But her mind reminisced all the moments she’s had with him. Their crazy banter, his sudden appearance whenever she’s needed, their rivalry... goodness, she must be going crazy. “No, Sabrina. No.” She whispered to herself. As much as she hates to admit it, the clay prince has gotten into her nerves. And somehow, she can’t seem to shake it. She remembered all his flirting, which she did not reciprocate yet somehow enjoyed it.

Four years has already passed, is she truly ready to see him? She was already the Queen of Hell, he won’t dare to hurt her. Standing up from her throne, she walked to the Ninth Circle with nervousness creeping on her chest.

Darkness surrounded her as she walked towards where Caliban was trapped. She shuddered, relieving the memory of trapping him there. Then, there he was. In stone. With his eyes closed, he looked like he was in a tranquil place. But in reality, Sabrina knew that she put him in suffering. Without a doubt, she muttered a spell freeing Caliban from the stone. In an instant, he was in flesh. Sabrina gazed at his tall figure. He was still wearing the clothes that he wore before, and nothing has changed. Slowly opening his eyelids, Caliban’s vision became clear. There she was. Sabrina, standing in front of him.

He smirks and folds his arms. “Did you miss me, princess?” He teased. Sabrina gaped at him. Still unable to believe that he was back.

Sabrina took a step closer to him, she couldn’t comprehend what her body was ordering her to do. “Caliban,” She breathed. Looking into his beautiful brown eyes. “You’re not mad at me for trapping you?” She inquired. Caliban bit his lip, staring at her. “No princess, you did what you had to do. I should understand that better than anyone.”

Caliban noticed how her hair grew slightly longer. It now reached her shoulders. She looked exquisite, even better than before. Time may have passed but Caliban’s attraction for Sabrina was still there. Brewing dangerously as they stared at each other.

“So, how long was I trapped?” Caliban asked, breaking the intense staring contest they were having. “Four years.” Sabrina whispered. “It’s nothing compared to a thousand years when you left me behind at Golgotha,” He laughed bitterly. Sabrina frowned. “I didn’t want to leave you behind..” She looked down. Caliban immediately sensed her sadness. As if on instinct, he lifted her chin so he could look directly into her eyes. It was as if he could see her soul, begging him to see the melancholy that lies within her facade. “I know, Sabrina. It was all for the crown. And you succeeded, right?” He cheered her up. Sabrina softly smiled. She didn’t know why she was acting this way. Why the feelings she denied for him a long time ago is coming back.

“Was it worth it?” He asked. He caressed the side of her cheeks with his warm hands. “For four years, I’ve felt as if something was lacking. I felt numb deep down.” Her voice was slightly higher. Their bodies were close to each other, as she felt her heart beat erratically. Her mind was going haywire. She didn’t like this feeling.

“I have everything that I want. Power. Yet somehow, my heart feels lonely.”

“What do you want, Sabrina?” His deep baritone voice resonated. Maybe the reason why she’s feeling like this is because she could no longer resist what she’s feeling for him. She has yet to know what it was. Sabrina couldn’t answer. All she know is how contented she feels being right next to him. He rendered her speechless. She felt that there wasn’t much to say for their eyes spoke in a way they couldn’t.  
Caliban knew what was coming. His eyes were dark. Afraid of what he might do next. He knew that if he kissed her, he would be deeply and irrevocably be under her spell. The waiting was getting intense. Sabrina was about to pull away from his grip, realizing how irrational she’s become. Then, he took a risk then kissed her. And as his lips touched hers, her hands seem to have its own mind by moving it into his head, raking over his hair. His demanding mouth was parting her slightly quivering lips, sending a feeling of helplessness and desire. Surrending to his kiss, she even felt powerful. She knew it was dangerous kissing him back. But she did it anyway.

Heavy breaths and fervent kisses. It felt like the right thing to do.


End file.
